


Movie Night

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Illnesses, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: WARNING: Includes vomiting scenes





	Movie Night

            Tuesday nights were group film nights. Now that Jude and Alba were on placement in schools, it meant that their lunchtime gatherings on campus were non-existent as Leyton wouldn’t turn up if Alba wasn’t there, and that left Eden and Eppie who were in the same lab class – so there was no point in a designated lunch. It was Jude who’d suggested it; so now they all gathered in one of their flats – usually the one that Jude and Eden shared – and ate pizza, drank cheap beer or wine, and watched a film. It was becoming something of a ritual, each of them taking a turn to pick a film. It was the weeknight that Eden looked forwards to most – except for when Mattie turned up. When it did it was the worst night of the week.

            Eden had been Jude’s friend since they met at Beavers age six, they’d become inseparable the older they got. Eden didn’t think anyone else knew him as well as Jude did; and he knew Jude inside out. Apart from when it came to Mattie. Jude had met Mattie in first year when they were in the same halls, and there’d been something about him that made Eden feel uncomfortable.

            Mattie was a medicine student, but he seemed to be more concerned with his own appearance, what club he was going to on what night, and who was on his arm. Unfortunately Jude had fallen into that gravitational pull, and the fiery on-off relationship that resulted only made Eden dislike Mattie all the more. Mattie didn’t care about messing with Jude’s feelings – he’d pick him up and drop him when a better offer came along. Basically Mattie was a giant dick and Jude deserved better. But there was no way Eden could actually say that without the fear that he’d piss Jude off, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. So he did his best to tolerate Mattie’s sarcastic comments, for Jude’s sake. His heart weighed heavily inside him when he opened the door to see Mattie, a bottle of gin in one hand and an obnoxious grin plastered on his face. He’d swept in without bothering to say hello and settled himself on the sofa. Jude snuggled in close to him, resting his hand on Mattie’s well-defined abs.

            “I was at the gym, lost track of the time.” Eden heard him saying.

            “Pizza Mattie?” Forcing a smile onto his face, Eden offered him the pizza box.

            “Nah, I shouldn’t…” He shook his head, then reached out. “Go on then, one piece can’t hurt.” Eden returned the box to the table in the middle of the living room, and took his place in the squashy armchair with a piece of pizza of his own.

            The tight knot in Eden’s stomach hadn’t loosened by the time they were twenty-five minutes into the film, and the lukewarm beer that Jude had forgotten to put in the fridge, and he was sipping wasn’t helping him relax like it normally did. In fact all it was actually doing was slosh about, unsettled in his stomach. Closing his eyes, he pressed his hand against his stomach, feeling it burble underneath his palm. He placed his beer bottle down onto the floor, realising that the tightness in his abdomen was making him feel uncomfortable. He leaned further back into his armchair, massaging his belly in the hope that the ache might ease off. After another five minutes of discomfort, a belch worked its way up his throat, bringing with it the yeasty sourness of just drunk beer, and he muffled it into his hand. He took a slow deep breath, recognising the sudden nausea that had hit him like a brick wall.

            Trying to act casually, he pushed himself out of the armchair, his arms trembling as he did so. Through in their small kitchen he grabbed a glass from the drainer and filled it with water; he was now feeling distinctly queasy and his stomach let out a low gurgle as he took a drink. He leaned against the counter, bent forward slightly as though this position might alleviate the pain.

            Eventually, treading as softly as he could, he padded across the hall and into his own bedroom. He sank down on the edge of his bed, his head dropping into his hands. He felt atrocious – cold and clammy all over, with his stomach doing cartwheels of its own accord. Feeling this sick hadn’t been part of his evening plans.

            A soft tap came from his door, it squeaked as it opened and Eden looked up to see Jude entering the room. He heard Jude sigh, and felt the bed descend next to him.

            “I thought you looked a bit off,” he said eventually, “what’s wrong?”

            “Don’t know…” Eden mumbled, making sure not to open his mouth too wide. “I just started – _urp_ – feeling really queasy.” He hiccupped weakly; at least around Jude he could be completely honest.

            “You think you might be sick?” Jude asked.

            “I’m hoping my stomach’s gonna settle on it’s own,” Eden replied, but he was beginning to think that would be unlikely. “Not sure…” He added.

            “D’you want some water?”

            “Already got some,” Eden pointed to his glass. Just then a burp forced its way up his throat, and he clasped his hand over his mouth, looking embarrassed. “Sorry.”

            “How much did you have to drink?” Jude asked, Eden frowned over at him – surely he couldn’t honestly think he was drunk, that thought made him sad.

            “I didn’t even finish one,” he said waspishly. “ _UUURP!”_ The belch caught him unawares, and turned into a heave.

            “Whoa Ede,” Jude seemed to suddenly realise just how bad Eden was feeling.

            “I think I need to go and sit in my bathroom, just in case.” Eden admitted weakly. While he didn’t want to throw up, if it was going to happen, he’d rather not have to clean it up later too. His legs were wobbly as he got up, stumbling a little towards the cupboard in his room, which had been converted to hold a toilet and sink. “You go back to Mattie, enjoy the film.”

            “Don’t be ridiculous.” Jude had stood up also and he was shaking his head. “If you’re feeling ill I’m not going anywhere.” If Eden hadn’t been feeling so downright lousy, he might have been touched that Jude was picking him over his boyfriend.

            The bathroom was not big enough for the two of them. It was barely big enough for Eden, who fell to his knees, with his feet pressed up against the pipes of the sink. He couldn’t distinguish whether he was feeling worse as par for the course, or whether the sight of the toilet had set his insides roiling unpleasantly. The nausea was bad enough that he wasn’t attempting to hide it, burping openly and not caring that Jude could hear. Jude was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

            “God, you’re really feeling ill, aren’t you?” He commented after Eden let out a particularly wet and sick sounding belch.

            “Definitely gonna be – _urp ­_ – sick.” Eden felt the muscles in his stomach tense, and he leaned forward so his head was over the toilet bowl. His mouth was filling with saliva and he didn’t bother to keep swallowing, allowing it to dribble from his lips into the water.

            A retch struck him, and he clasped both hands to the side of the toilet, but only another burp came out. He caught his breath before a second retch rippled through his body. His stomach was hurting so badly, but still nothing would come up.

            “You’re alright Eden.” From where he was standing Jude stretched out and rubbed small circles on Eden’s back, cringing a little as he felt the muscles in Eden’s back convulsing. “It’s okay.”

            Eden had moved his forearm across the seat of the toilet, so he could rest his forehead on it, feeling how sweaty he was. The gagging continued, his stomach flipping inside him, but none of his retched turned productive.

            “It’s not okay-” Eden choked out when he caught his breath, feeling miserable as the churning fullness in his stomach only seemed to increase with every passing heave. “Need this – out… feel like – _urp_ – shit.”

            “That’s because you’re not doing it correctly.” An unexpected voice made both Jude and Eden jump, resulting in another heave from Eden. Unbeknownst to either of them, Mattie had joined them in the room, standing behind Jude with an almost smirk on his face. Even above the ill feeling Eden felt a fury at the violation.

            “Get out – Mattie,” Eden struggled.

            “How can you puke correctly?” Jude asked bemused, returning his hand to Eden’s back.

            “Well anatomically you shouldn’t kneel, it doesn’t preserve your airway and you can aspirate,” Mattie’s smarmy voice seemed to be like a drill jackhammering into Eden’s head, “ideally your head should be below your hips, so you should stand and bend from the waist over.”

            “Jude, get your – prick boyfriend – out of my room before I puke on him,” Eden threatened, another heave gripping him before he heard Jude say:

            “He’s gone Eden,” Eden’s eyes were burning with hot tears; he felt exhausted, and he hadn’t even puked once yet. This could be a really long night. He couldn’t stop the sob that burst out. “Hey Ede, don’t cry!” Jude knelt down in the doorway so he could be next to his friend. “You’re going to be alright, I promise.”

            “I – I just feel,” Eden felt the tears running down his cheeks. “I need it out of me – I’m gonna use my fingers.” He decided, rolling up his sleeve awkwardly.

            “No wait,” Jude grabbed the hand that Eden had been about to use as an emetic. “Just humour me, let’s try something. Let’s get you on your feet.”

            “I don’t think I can.” Eden shook his head.

            “I’ll help.” Jude fastened his grip on Eden’s arm and hauled; Eden pushed up with his wobbly legs and his nausea rocketed along with his height.

            “I – _ulp_ – feel worse,” Eden clamped his hand over his mouth, gags wracking his tall thin frame. Jude’s hand was on Eden’s lower back and, with an effort; he pushed him forward, following the advice that Mattie had given. Eden’s hands refastened on the edges of the toilet, as the next heave that squeezed at his stomach forced up a mouthful of sick.

            “That’s it Ede,” Jude patted his back as liquid hit the water in the toilet. “Well done.” Eden took another shaky breath before a gush of vomit poured from his mouth. The unpleasant taste of semi-digested pizza and frothy beer causing another wave of puke to stream from his mouth and nose, ending in a dry retch. As he caught his breath he reached out to grab toilet roll to wipe his mouth and blow his nose with.

            “That’s it Ede.” Eden suddenly appreciated Jude, still standing next to him, even as his stomach purged itself of its contents. Still there even when Eden knew he smelled like warm beer and puke, and still encouraging him so he knew it would all be okay.

            “Think – think I’m done.” Eden flushed the toilet and resumed his normal height: “Thank you.”

            “It’s no problem Ede, you’d do the same for me,” Jude reassured, leading him back into his bedroom and sitting him on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling now?”

            “Empty,” Eden said honestly. Suddenly Jude’s hand was pressing against his forehead.

            “You’re a bit clammy, but I don’t think you have a temperature…” Jude said, “Are you still feeling nauseous?”

            “A little,” Eden admitted, his stomach felt like a wrung sponge.

            “You’ll need to promise me you’ll sleep on your side tonight, just in case.”

            “I will,” he agreed, he was already feeling tired; throwing up really took it out of him, but Jude still seemed worried.

            “Maybe I should sleep in here tonight to keep an eye,” he muttered.

            “I’m not a child…” Eden mumbled. “But I am really tired.”

            “Okay,” Jude was biting his lip, “will you shout if you feel bad again?” Eden nodded. “I’ll stick my head round the door later to check on you, okay?”

            “Yeah,” Eden nodded again, Jude took a few steps towards the door. “Jude?”

            “Yeah?” Jude whipped round instantly.

            “Thank you for looking after me,” Eden said, “I really appreciate it.”

            Jude smiled, and perhaps Eden only imagined the flicker of sadness that followed: “You’re welcome Ede.”


End file.
